Rebecca's Luck
by Spencer
Summary: Rebecca thinks she get's lucky when David comes to talk to her. Think again.


Hello everybody. This is much shorter then I would like, but I just whipped this up. Just had an idea. Oh Chrissy, I hope your reading!! And please review, I'd like to know you guys think! I'm taking this off of today's show. Sorta after everyone leaves. After Grace and David agree to the DNA tests. (Feb.7)  
  
  
Rebecca lay back onto her head board. She was thinking about what she had done that evening. Telling T.C about her "theory" was the way that Rebecca was finally going to her Ivy out of her hair once and for all.  
"Oh Ivy!" Rebecca gloated. "You don't know what your in for."  
Rebecca stood up and walked over to the bottle of brandy that she had gotten from the library. She poured herself a glass and sipped it with a smile.   
"Finally, I will get you back for every bad thing that you've done. You'll be more guilty then a picture of Julian in bed with one of the help!" Rebecca heard a movement outside her door, and peaked her head out. To her surprise, it was David.  
"D-David!" Rebecca stuttered. "What do you want?"  
David pushed the door opened and walked inside the room, closing it behind him. Rebecca took the rest of the brandy in one swallow.  
"I want to talk to you Rebecca." David sat down on the bed. "Sit, sit!" He said, patting the spot next to him. Rebecca walked over and sat, gingerly.  
"I don't have all night, David." Rebecca said, picking at the hem of her costly dress.  
"Well, this shouldn't take long."David said, with his accent. "It's about what you know. About me."  
Rebecca shot her head up. "Wh-what I know about you? Well, your married to Grace, and you–"  
"Not THAT!" David grabbed Rebecca's shoulders. "You know about me and Ivy."  
Rebecca shrugged out of David's grasp. "Yes I do know! Who cares?"  
David laughed. "Who cares? Ivy cares."  
"Yeah, I know." Rebecca told him.  
"I want you to expose her."  
"WHAT?!"Rebecca stood up and faced David. "You want ME to expose Ivy?!"  
"Yes I do."David flat out told her. "I want you to tell Grace and Sam exactly what you know."  
"But, but what if I don't know everything?" Rebecca wanted to shout with delight. She was going to flash Ivy secret across Harmony. And across the tabloid covers.  
"I'll tell you everything you want to know, Rebecca." David smiled. "I want you to tell the world how wicked poison Ivy actually is."  
Rebecca put a hand to her mouth. "I can't believe it!! Ivy Crane will finally be destroyed!!" Rebecca thought for a moment. "What about John? Won't he be incredibly hurt?"  
David's face fell. He knew that exposing Ivy would hurt his precious son so much. He son that he had raised since he was one year old.  
"It will hurt him." David confessed. "But to put Ivy's dirty laundry finally out to dry, it will almost make up for it."  
"It will certainly be wonderful." Rebecca smirked. "Maybe even the best thing I've ever carried out."  
"Well, Rebecca, it's been nice talking to you." David stood and walked toward the door. "I'm sure you will inform me of you progress as soon as you start."  
"Oh, David you don't know me as well as you think you do." Rebecca told him.  
David raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? From what I've heard your like Ivy. Only a red head. Am I correct?"  
"Almost." Rebecca opened the door for David. "Only Ivy's root's aren't blond. At least I don't have touch ups."  
David smiled and stepped outside the door. "I'm sure you don't Rebecca. Inform me ASAP."  
Rebecca laughed. "Oh David, I will. I most certainly will."  
Rebecca closed her bedroom door and walked over to the brandy.  
"Oh Ivy!! You are TOAST!" Rebecca sipped a new glass. "I hope you like the local burger joint, because that's where you'll be eating for the rest of your life once me and David are through." Rebecca laughed and settled back into a chair, thinking about how she could start Operation Poison Ivy.  
  
* * *   
  
David laughed all the way back to Ivy's room. He opened the door and saw Ivy there in bed, cell phone in hand.  
"How did it go?" Ivy asked.  
"She bought everything like she was at Macy's with Julian credit card!" David told a very happy Ivy.  
"I knew she would." Ivy leaned back into her pillows. "You know David, I think I should make you my official mischief maker."   
David laughed. "Oh Ivy! You a lot funnier than I thought!"  
"Of course." Ivy's face turned serious. "Is she still in her room?"  
"Yes she is." Said David. Ivy grinned evily. "Ivy no..."  
"David, yes." Ivy turned on her cell.  
"Already? But Ivy, she hasn't–" David tried to argue, but it was pointless.  
"Hello, Roger? Aim and fire." 


End file.
